The Gothic Girl
by Staredcraft
Summary: COMPLETED! Sequel to my Goth Girl fic. Tommy and Gaz go out on this first date anniversary but things go a little crazy. Tommy ends up proposing to Gaz...but soon changes his mind. What is he going to do? Read and find out. Please R
1. The Anniversary

Chapter 1: The Anniversary

It's been a few months since Tommy, kindly, broke up with Kimi and started to go out with Gaz. It was also, now, one year since their first date.  
  
Tommy pulled up; in his new Red car, to the apartment Gaz and Him have been living in. He honked the horn.  
  
Gaz came out in the same beautiful dress she wore on their first date. "I'm coming I'm coming." She smiled as she got in.  
  
"Well...you excited to see the movie?" Tommy asked as he buckled up.  
  
"Of course, I've been waiting forever for Reptar vs Godzilla! Can you believe it; they're combining TWO hit franchises?" Gaz smiled happily.  
  
"Yeah, but I just hope they don't botch it up." Tommy smiled as they drove off. Tommy then reached into his pocket and pulled out something. "Here...happy anniversary."  
  
Gaz, questionably, took the box and opened it. In it was a ring. "Tommy...is this a..." She gasped.  
  
"Nah, it's just a friendship ring. But it's the best one I could afford too." Tommy smiled.  
  
Gaz was shocked and didn't know what to say as they drove off.

Later The two came out of the theatre

"Man what a disappointment." Gaz grumbled.  
  
"Hey, for what it was, it was good. Just blame the company for forcing it's PG rating. It would have been SO much better as a PG-13 movie." Tommy sighed.  
  
"Yeah I know, but it still sucked." Gaz grumbled.  
  
The two walked to Tommy's car and got in and drove off. "So? Where to next?" Gaz asked.  
  
"Your wish is my command." Tommy smiled.  
  
A huge grin came across her face. "OH! Then I want to go to the Red Tak for Dinner!"  
  
"Oh, the Red Tak it is." Tommy smiled as he drove there.  
  
Unknown to the two of them, the Red Tak was known for serving alcohol. This was to be a night that they won't forget.

As soon as Tommy and Gaz arrived at the Red Tak, they immediately seated at their table, order their food, spoke about a few things, and then eat their food. Once they are done eating and has paid their bill, Gaz pulled a reluctant Tommy to the bar.

"Come on, Tommy, I want to try out a new drink called Aset Troph." Gaz insisted.

"But I don't even drink." Tommy protested a bit.

"At least let me have one." Gaz said as they approached the bartender at the bar.

"Whatcha want?" The bartender asked roughly.

Gaz ordered a bottle of Aset Troph. After proving to the bartender that they're at the right age, the bartender got them a bottle of the stuff and got two glasses. Gaz did the pouring as she pours the drink in both glasses. She then gives a glass to Tommy, who is hesitating.

"Just try it with me, Tommy. It's our anniversary. What good is it if we don't do stuff together?" asked Gaz.

Tommy eventually gave in. "Well, I guess a little won't hurt. Not too much. I'm driving."

With that, Tommy takes the glass and both he and his girlfriend begin to drink.

Later

"Wow! What a mixer!" hiccupped a drunk Gaz as she and Tommy went into their apartment. It was nighttime by the time they returned.

Tommy hiccups too but not too much. Gaz is wasted while he is just a little tipsy.

"Yeah, good thing I decided to take it easy. Don't want to get arrested or anything." Tommy said with a smile.

Gaz giggled like a fool and kissed Tommy deeply on the lips, then removes herself.

"Good night." Gaz said as she went into her bedroom (they each have separate bedrooms).

As soon as she goes into her room, Tommy heads into it. Upon entering, Tommy just fall on his bed.

"Wow. What a night." Tommy mumbled to himself. He sighs. He loves Gaz and been together for a year now. At times, Tommy wondered if he should take the next step and ask Gaz the big question. Before he could go to sleep, Gaz came in.

"Tommy?" Gaz asked. Tommy got up and sees her coming in and sitting on his bed.

"Gaz? I thought you wanted to go to sleep." Tommy said surprised.

Gaz smiles seductively and kissed Tommy deeply again.

"Well, I was. But then, I thought of something. I wanted to do something with you before we do that." Gaz purrs a bit.

Tommy, still tipsy from the drink, nodded.

Later

Tommy and Gaz's landlord came in, doing what he does best: demanding rent. When he couldn't find Tommy and Gaz in the living room, he checks the other rooms and found them in Tommy's room.

"Hey, you two, your rent is due. So you two better..."

The landlord was interrupted as he sees Tommy and Gaz, drunkenly not knowing he is there, finishing up their game of strip poker, in which Gaz has won Tommy's underwear.

"You are always an easy person to beat at strip poker, Tommy." Gaz smirked drunkenly as she and Tommy try to get up.

"Oh yeah, well, I bet...I bet..." Tommy said, tipsy repeating himself.

Tommy didn't get a chance to finished as Gaz collapsed right into him. Both of them fell on Tommy's bed and were out cold for the night. The landlord sighs in frustration.

"On second thought, I'd get it tomorrow." The landlord said, taking his leave.

The next morning

Tommy woke up with a bit of a hangover. He groans as he found some medicine from his drawer next to his bed. Soon his hangover passes and looked around. He can see that he's in his bedroom with clothes on the floor. 

'Man, that's the last time I drink.' Tommy thought to himself. He then hears some snoring and dread went through him. He turns around and is shocked to see a sleeping Gaz next to him asleep. Tommy looks down and something else shocked him: either of them are wearing any clothes!

'Oh man! What have I done now?! I promised my parents I wouldn't do it but it looks like I did!' Tommy thought in a panic.

Quickly, Tommy got out of bed, covered himself with a blanket, grabs some unused clothes, and leaves hopefully before Gaz wakes up.

Suddenly Gaz woke up. Tommy gasped in horror as he turned to see her.  
  
"Morning Tommy." She smiled. Then she double taked. "Wait a second? TOMMY!" She screamed. "What are YOU doing in here?" Then she looked at herself. "AHHHHH!"  
  
Tommy sighed. "It looks like those last drinks caused us to do a number on each other."  
  
"OH GREAT!" Gaz said angrily. She glared at Tommy. "If I'm pregnant you better..."  
  
"Easy Gaz..." Tommy said in a panic. 'Boy, for a girl with a hangover, she sure ignores it fast. Man, I kind of started this mess buy not telling her when enough was enough...what am I to do?' Suddenly he snapped his fingers. "Gaz, wait right here...I'll be right back." With that he ran out of the room.  
  
Gaz was rather confused. 'What the heck is he doing now?'  
  
Tommy came back in with the box he gave her earlier. He got on his knees and held her hand. "Gaz...I told you earlier this was just a friendship ring...well...the truth is...that was a lie...it was just a regular ring but it's worth enough for me to do this." Gaz gasped as she figured out what he meant. "Gaz...will you marry me?"  
  
Gaz smiled happily. "What...Tommy...um...of course I would..." She smiled.  
  
Tommy smiled too. 'At least now, if she does have a kid, I won't be dead.'

Later

Tommy was holding his head. "Man...this hangover still hurts. I can't think straight."  
  
Just then the landowner saw him. "Rent." He smiled.  
  
"What? Oh ok..." Tommy sighed as he reached into his wallet and gave him the money.  
  
"So, you have fun playing strip poker last night?" The landowner asked with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah I guess I...WHAT?" Tommy gasped.  
  
"Yep, I came in, saw you guess playing a game, oh and you sucked by the way, and you fell into the bed." The landlord chuckled. "Well, hope you loose that hangover fast." He smiled as he left, leaving a dumbfounded Tommy.  
  
"Great...now what do I do?"

What will Tommy do now? Will he be able to tell Gaz the truth? Find out on the next chapter


	2. The Problem

Chapter 2: The Problem

As Tommy thinks about his latest predicament, Gaz, happy to be engaged to the boy she fallen for, decides to call someone hoping that she will trust that person to keep a secret until she and Tommy reveal it to their Tommy's parents and her father. And she knows just the person to call.

"Hello Kimi?" Gaz called.

"Hey Gaz. Good to see you. Did you and Tommy have a great anniversary yesterday?" asked Kimi on the other end.

"It was better. And guess what? Tommy proposed to me." Gaz said happily.

"Really? What did you say?" asked Kimi, excited as well.

"Duh. What do you think I said? I said yes!"

"Well, congratulations. I got to admit it's kinda ironic he proposed to you a day after he fell for you. The same day he cheated...but I won't go into that. Say, I got an idea. I just met a guy who just moved into town. He and I could visit to congratulate you both in person." Kimi said.

"Who is it?" asked Gaz.

"It's a great guy by the name of Timmy Turner. He mistakes me for some girl named Trixie but maybe that's because he used to have a crush on her. So how about it? Shall we make a surprise visit?" Kimi asked.

"Why not? I won't tell Tommy you're coming." Gaz said with a smile.

After saying their goodbyes, Gaz hangs up and sighs. She wonders where and how to have the wedding.

Elsewhere

In an attempt to figure out how to fix his problem, Tommy decides to call someone he could trust. He knew he couldn't tell his parents what happened because they either get too excited once he tells them he proposed or anger once he tells them what's really happened. He's not sure anymore. Besides, he's already calling up just the person to trust his problem to.

"Hello, Kimi?" Tommy called.

"Hi Tommy. Did Gaz tell you? I knew I couldn't trust her with my surprise." said Kimi, seemingly to be groaning.

"What?" asked Tommy confused?

Kimi quickly realized that Tommy is confused, so that means Gaz didn't tell him

"Never mind. I heard from Gaz. Congratulations on your proposal."

"Yeah, I was going to tell you about that. Promise me you won't get mad if I tell you though you did get mad when I didn't tell you about Gaz and me. But..."

Kimi interrupts Tommy. "Don't worry, Tommy. I got over it. I'm seeing a new guy now!" She gasps. "D'oh! There's goes the surprise! Oh wait, I supposed you could meet him once he and I come over to visit. Anyway, what's your problem?"

"Well, you see, I proposed to Gaz in the first place because I feared that I may have slept with her and have got her pregnant." Tommy explains.

"I see." Kimi said in understanding. While she would be mad if she was still with Tommy, she isn't.

"But I found out from our landlord that nothing happened! We just collapsed right after a game of strip poker! Now I am caught in something I didn't want to do yet!" yelled Tommy.

"So you don't want to marry Gaz?"

"No! Well, yes, but not yet. How can I tell her that I don't want to marry her without making her think I'm breaking up with her? I don't want a repeat of what happened last year." Tommy said about to break out in sweat.

"Calm down, Tommy. Now, what I suggested is that you tell her the truth, but say in an intelligent matter. You should tell her that it was bad time to propose to her now. Or better yet, since my new boyfriend and I are coming over, he and I could help you from there." Kimi suggested.

"Well, I guess." Tommy said.

"Good. Oh, and you better not wasted time in the truth-telling thing. You remember what happened." Kimi reminds him.

"I don't need to be reminded." Tommy said with a sigh.

After saying his goodbye, he hangs up.

'Now what am I going to do?' Tommy thought. He loves Gaz but he doesn't want to marry her yet. So how could he make it that he tells her the truth, say what he's means to say without making her he's breaking up with her?

Later

Tommy is pacing back and forth in the main lobby, waiting for Kimi and her new friend to show up.  
  
"Man, oh man, where can they be?" Tommy wondered.  
  
"Don't tell me you're at such a lost you've been waiting for us to show up." A voice asked. Tommy turned to see Kimi show up with a brown haired kid who was rather short compared to the rest of them.  
  
"KIMI!" Tommy smiled. Then he saw Timmy. "So you must be Timmy huh?"  
  
"Yep." Timmy smiled.  
  
"Since you're SO excited to see us, I take it you haven't told Gaz the truth huh?" Kimi asked disappointedly. Tommy shook his head. "ARGH! Tommy! This will EXACTLY end up like last time you know." Kimi sighed. "I'll tell you what, I'll talk to her, bring up the situation as a hypothetical one, and see what she'll think ok?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Tommy sighed.  
  
The three all went up to Tommy and Gaz's apartment.  
  
"Hey Gaz, guess who I ran into downstairs." Tommy said.  
  
Gaz came out of the bathroom, in her usual outfit drying her hair with a towel. "What? Who is it? OH!" She was surprised to see them. "You guys sure got here fast."  
  
Kimi smiled. "Hey, Gaz, can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
Gaz was a bit confused. "Sure I guess."  
  
Kimi led Gaz to the kitchen area.  
  
"Listen, Gaz, what brought all this up any way? Why did Tommy, suddenly, propose to you? I mean it's only been a year since your first date and all?" Kimi asked, wanting to hear it from Gaz so it didn't sound like Tommy told her.  
  
"Well, you see, Tommy and I, well, we kind of got wasted last night and, well, we found ourselves awake this morning in the same bed...naked." Gaz sighed.  
  
"And you guys think you did...some rough housing?" Kimi asked.  
  
"Well...yeah." Gaz answered. "And, if I'm pregnant, we're bound to get married soon anyway."  
  
Kimi sighed. "But Gaz, what if you're not pregnant? What then?"  
  
"Well, it wouldn't matter. We...well...lost ourselves to each other already. It would make sense for us to get married." Gaz told Kimi.  
  
"But, Gaz, what if, in the off chance, nothing went on last night?" Kimi asked.  
  
"What do you mean? What else could have happened?" Gaz asked.  
  
"Well...um...what if it was just a game of Strip Poker that ended on the bed?" Kimi asked.  
  
"Kimi, you know as well as I do that the odds of that are...well...pretty big that's for sure." Gaz said very firmly.  
  
'This is going to be tougher than I thought.' Kimi thought. "Ok, just wondering." She said as they left the kitchen. She walked up to Tommy. "Hey Tommy, can I talk to YOU for a second?"  
  
"Well...I...uh..." Tommy stuttered. Kimi grabbed him and took him to his room.  
  
"We've got a problem." She whispered to him.  
  
Timmy and Gaz watched them leave. Timmy was facing away from Gaz. Gaz looked at him. "So you're Kimi's new boyfriend huh?"  
  
Timmy closed his eyes and turned towards her. "Well, not exactly boyfriend/girlfriend yet but..." He opened his eyes and noticed he was looking right at Gaz's chest. He was rather jaw dropped.  
  
Gaz sighed very irritably as she grabbed his head and tilted it upward. "My eyes are up here!"

Once inside Tommy's room, Kimi begins to speak.

"I think we may have a problem in telling Gaz the truth." Kimi said concerned.

"She still going to think I break up with her if I tell her?" asked Tommy crushed.

"That's what I suspected, yes." Kimi said nodding.

Tommy groans.

"What am I going to do?" Tommy asked.

"Just tell her the truth. If you take too long, Gaz is going to get ticked off and may end the relationship you build up in a year to make." Kimi told him.

"Maybe you're right. I can't waste time like last time. Okay, what's your suggestion?" Tommy asked hopefully.

"Well, I figured you, Timmy, I, and Gaz can go out on a double date tonight, a place where even the excitement wears off. Then when's the time is right, which I hope so, you tell her. No drinks, no music videos, just a good place to tell her once and for all. And I figured that once the excitement of your proposal will wear off, she will probably realize once you tell her the truth and will hold off getting married until the real right time. What do you say?" Kimi asked.

"I say, we'd go for it." Tommy said.

As soon as they're done, Tommy and Kimi leave to Timmy and Gaz waiting for them.

"Kimi, you may want to tell your boyfriend to stay close to you. He is looking at my chest like Tommy did when he and you used to go out." Gaz said in annoyed tone.

"Timmy." Kimi said, giving Timmy a stern look.

"Sorry. I got distracted. Won't happen again. Tommy, she's still yours." Timmy said sheepishly.

"I hope so or I'd hound you down day and night." said Tommy in annoyed tone.  
Kimi giggled a bit and hugs Timmy.

"That's okay, he won't really." Kimi told Timmy.

"Will to!"

"Okay, enough." Kimi said with a laugh. "Now then, I think that since Gaz and Tommy are getting "married", we should go out to celebrate."

"Okay, but no places with alcohol. That sort of gave Tommy the reason for the proposal in the first place. Not that I hated the reason though." Gaz said.

"It will be a double date, right?" asked Timmy hopefully.

"Right. Oh, and try not to call me Trixie. I understand you used to loved her but I hated being mistaken for her, okay?" asked Kimi.

"Heh. You got my number, babe." said Timmy with a smirk.


	3. The Park

Chapter 3: The Park

Later at the city's local theme park Wonder Park

Kimi and the others were all so happy as they looked around at everything.

"WOW!" Timmy said happily. Suddenly he saw some toy fairy wands. He looked at them strangely. Then he did a "nah" gesture.

Tommy sighed. 'I hope this work.'

Later

The gang were looking rather content.

'Now's a better time than ever.' Tommy thought. "Hey Gaz, there's something I got to..."

Suddenly something caught Gaz's eye. "OH! LOOK!" She pointed at the Tunnel of Love.

Forgetting why they were there, Kimi smiled. "OH! Come on Timmy!" She pulled Timmy and yanked him towards the ride, as did Gaz with Tommy.

Inside the Tunnel

Kimi and Timmy were very happy with the ride that they kissed each other. With Tommy and Gaz, however, Tommy wasn't that please. "Great, just great."

"Tommy?" Gaz asked. "What's wrong? Aren't you having a good time?"

Tommy jumped. "What...of course I am...hahaha." He laughed. 'Well, as long as no one else besides Timmy and Kimi know about this, I guess I can tell her later.' He thought.

Meanwhile

Outside the park, a rather tall boy wearing a black trench coat and black shades walked up. He had a huge hanging chunk of hair hanging in front of his face. "Now were can Gaz be?" He wondered.

A few minutes later...

"This is cool! Who knew this place rocks?" asked Gaz as she, Tommy, Kimi, and Timmy begins to leaves.

"I did when I suggested it, right Timmy?" asked Kimi with a smile.

"Right Kimi." Timmy said.

As Tommy and Gaz watched, Kimi and Timmy kissed each other deeply. Tommy smirked.

"So you two are official, huh?" asked Tommy.

Kimi and Timmy stop kissing long enough to blush a bit.

"You might say that." said Timmy responding to what Tommy said.

"Looks like you got someone who will love you. You better make sure he stays with you, Finster." said Gaz with a smirk.

"Nah. I rather hold on to him first!" laughed Kimi as she hugs her new boyfriend.

Gaz checks her watch. "Well, we better get on home. Remember, not a word to my dad or Tommy's parents. We want to tell them ourselves." Gaz reminded them.

"No problem. Not a word." Timmy said.

"You got on ahead to the car, Gaz. I got to talk to my pals about a few things." Tommy added.

"Sure." Gaz said as she kissed Tommy on the cheek. "Don't be too late, Tommy."

Tommy blushed as Gaz heads to wait in the car. Kimi spoke up.

"Did you tell her yet?" Kimi asked hopefully.

Suddenly Tommy groans. Kimi and Timmy already knew what that means.

"You didn't tell her?" asked Timmy disappointed.

"I was going to but, with so much interruptions, I didn't have time to. Don't worry, I'd tell her later." Tommy said.

"Oh sure. Like when you were going tell me later about you and Gaz's new relationship." said Kimi sarcastic.

"Don't be that way, Kimi. Give him a chance. At least we'd be sure to help him if things go wrong." Timmy replied.

"Thanks, Timmy. Got to go. See ya two later."

With that said, Tommy heads to Gaz waiting in the car. Gaz is in the front seat waiting for him as he gets in the driver's seat. Tommy smiles and kissed Gaz deeply.

"Ready?" Tommy asked his maybe temporarily fiancée.

"Ready." Gaz said with a smile.

Soon, Tommy's car pulled out of the parking lot and the two are on their way back to their apartment.

Later

Timmy and Kimi are on their way to Kimi's car and are about to get in when a voice interrupts them.

"Excuse me?"

The two turned and sees a rather tall boy wearing a black trench coat and black shades walked up.

"Whoa! Who are you supposed to be? Some sort of FBI agent?" asked Timmy in disbelief.

"I am more of a paranormal expert. Now tell me, how you seen Gaz around?" The boy holding up a chunk of hair. "I was visiting my sister and couldn't find her. When I didn't find a note, I found chunk of her hair and uses a DNA analyzer and scanner to find her faster."

"'Brother?' Wait a minute. Are you Dib Membrane, her crazy brother who believes some green foreign kid is an alien?" asked Kimi with a chuckle.

"I am not crazy! I know he is an alien! It's just that everyone back home is crazy!!!!" Dib calms down. "Okay, I'm calm now. Anyway, I came to town so I could visit my dad and sister. That and I need supplies in my quest to stop Zim's conquest. Have you seen them?"

"Well, you missed them. She and her fiancée Tommy Pickles left a while ago." Timmy accidentally slipped.

"Timmy!" exclaimed Kimi in shock.

"Wait! My sister got a fiancée?!" asked Dib in surprised.

"Did I say that?" asked Timmy in surprise. "You see..."

"Wow! I thought what my dad said and wrote in his letters was crazy talk! I thought Gaz would never get a lover but it turns out dad was right! And now, she's engaged! I got to tell dad this!" said Dib excited.

"Wait! You can't just run off and tell him! Not until..."

Dib interrupts Kimi as he pushed a button on a device. "Don't worry! My teleportation device will track down dad and teleported me where he is!" A beep is heard. "Found him!"

Before Kimi and Timmy could stop him, Dib teleported out of sight.

"Oh man. This isn't good." Timmy said with a groan.

Kimi sighs and hugs her boyfriend. "Looks like Tommy is going to be in hotter water than we expected him to be."

At the Java Lava

Prof. Membrane is drinking a warm cup of tea. "Hmm. My word, this is delicious." He said in his usual voice.

"Yes, you've said that every time you've come here Mr. Membrane." Kira said with a bow.

"I have? Well then I'll just tell Simons to..." He started to reach for his communicator but it was gone. "Oh that's right, I promised Gaz I'd handle things normally from now on."

"Well, at least nothing too crazy has gone around here." Betty said as she leaned on the counter. Just then Dib appeared. "What in tarnations!" She gasped as she fell on her rear. "OH! My back!" She moaned.

Prof. Membrane turned in his chair and saw his son. "Dib?" He asked.

Dib shocked himself a bit. Then he saw his father. "Dad!" He said happily.

Prof. Membrane scoffed and looked away. "If you're here to ask for my help against your little foreign friend, the answer is, again, no!"

"Man and I thought your son was a little wacky." Stu whispered to Didi.

"Stu!" Didi said irritably.

"Listen dad, there's something exciting I have to tell you." Dib said very happy.

Membrane looked away. "If it has to do you Zim, I don't want to hear it."

"But dad it's about Gaz, she's..." Before Dib could finish, Membrane spun around and looked at him.

"What! What's wrong with your sister? Is she hurt? Is she alright?" He said rather desperately. "TELL ME SON!"

"Dad please, she's alright. Remember that boy you told me she liked, we'll they're engaged now!" Dib said.

At that moment Stu and Didi spat out their coffee.

"Say what!" Stu said shockingly.

"Our son is getting MARRIED!" Didi gasped.

"Opps...guess I ruined the surprise they wanted." Dib said, realizing what Kimi was trying to say before he left.

Prof. Membrane stood up. "My little girl is really growing up." He walked over to the, still shocked, Pickles. "I promise I'll handle anything you'll need." He told them.

Stu had just gotten out of his shock-state and looked at Membrane with a smile. "You can always trust the word of a fellow inventor." He put his hand and the two shook hands. "Right Didi?...Didi?" He looked and saw Didi was still in shock.

Meanwhile back at Tommy and Gaz's apartment

Tommy and Gaz came into their apartment. Gaz went straight to the couch to set up the video game she was so eager to play.

"Well, Tommy, how are we going to have the wedding? I always wanted a video game one." Gaz said happily.

"Uh right. That is what I wanted to tell you about." Tommy said nervously.

"You liked my idea?"

"Well, it's not that. It's about the fact that..." Tommy paused.

"About the fact what?" Gaz asked.

Before Tommy could continue, the phone rang. Tommy got annoyed by the newest interruption.

"Don't get up. I'd get it." Tommy said annoyed as he went to get the phone. "Hello?"

"Gaz?" asked the voice. Tommy recognized it immediately.

"No, Prof. Membrane. This is Tommy. How are ya today?" Tommy asked.

"I'm doing fine, son!" said Prof. Membrane happily. "The reason for the son part is congratulations!"

"What?" Tommy asked, afraid of what Prof. Membrane is going to mean.

"Dib told me the good news! You two are getting married."

"What?! How...how did he know?!" asked Tommy in shocked.

"Your former girlfriend's boyfriend told him a few minutes or so ago. I got to tell you, I am excited, your dad's excited, though your mother is still trying to recover from the shock." Prof. Membrane explained.

Tommy is still in shocked. He then spoke up.

"Sir, I must tell you..."

"No need. We'd get the best help there is to prepare for the wedding! Plus, you don't have to pay it. It'd be on me. Well, I love to chat but I got more people I may or may have already told. Bye!" Prof. Membrane said, about to concluded the call.

"Wait!" Tommy protested.

But it was too late as Gaz's father hung up. Tommy groans as he hangs up the phone.

"Who was it, Tommy?" Gaz said, not looking away from her video game.

"It was your dad." Tommy said with a sigh.

"What did he want?"

"He found out about the wedding."

"What?" Gaz turned her game off and turned to face her fiancée. "Who told him?"

"Timmy. Looks like we were "saved" the trouble of telling the family after all." Tommy said sarcastically.

Gaz paused to think, then she goes over to Tommy and hugs him.

"Well, I guess it's for the best anyway. Someone is going to slip it out eventually and fortunately it isn't one of us." Gaz said.

"Actually, Timmy told your brother who told your dad." Tommy admitted.

"What? That crazy loon?" Gaz said with annoyed sigh. "Well, leave it to Dib to ruin yet another thing. Oh well, at least he saved us all the trouble of telling them."

"I guess." Tommy said with a shrug. Tommy knew that he must tell her now before more trouble follows. "Gaz, there's something I must tell you and I must tell you before it's..."

Tommy was interrupted once more as Gaz kissed Tommy deeply. Tommy gave up once more and kissed her back.

'Oh well. The truth will have to wait...again.' thought Tommy as he resumed his kissing.


	4. The Vacation

Chapter 4: The Vacation

A few days later

There's quite a big party at the Pickles residents as all of Tommy and Gaz's friends (mainly Tommy's) were there.

Gaz is happily talking to Lil while Tommy is sulking.

"Something wrong Tommy?" His mother, who just walked up, asked.

Tommy jumped. "What? Nothings wrong." He said nervously.

Didi looked stern at her son. "You and you're father are so much alike when it comes to lying."

Tommy sighed. "Ok, but can we talk over here." With that, he dragged his mother to the side of the house.

Later

"And that's about it." Tommy sighed.

Didi was a bit surprised. "So this is just another misunderstanding Tommy?" Tommy nodded. "Well, you'll just have to tell her the truth then."

"Mom, don't you think I've tried?" Tommy asked.

"Well why don't you try being alone with her." Didi told her son.

"I've tried that too!" Tommy grumbled.

Didi smirked as she took out two tickets. Tommy took them and looked at them and gasped. "Two tickets to the Wayshore Resort in Florida!"

"Mmm Hmm." Didi smiled. "They were to be a pre-wedding gift but I think you'll need it now more than ever."

Tommy hugged his mother. "Thanks mom."

A few days later

Tommy and Gaz had their carry on luggage as they headed towards their gate. Timmy and Kimi were there too.

"Eh...what are you two doing here?" Tommy asked.

"Well, Prof. Membrane was kind enough, for whatever reason, to send us to someplace in New Mexico in his stead. He said it's lovely this time of year." Timmy told them.

Gaz and Tommy looked, rather nervously, at each other. Then Gaz smiled. "Well, have fun."

"We will." Kimi smiled as they left for their gate.

"Well, let's get going Tommy." Gaz said.

"Eh...right." Tommy agreed as they both went towards their plane. 'I WON'T screw this up. I can't.' Was all that was on his mind the entire trip.

During the airplane ride, Tommy and Gaz enjoyed themselves, eating peanuts, watching movies, sitting down, etc. Once they got to their destination, Florida, they got their luggage and rode a bus to their hotel. Once there, they check into their hotel in which they got only one bed all to themselves. Upon coming into their room, Gaz jumps on the bed playfully.

"Well, your mom was kind enough to give us our tickets early." Gaz said with a smile. "Without anyone around, we are all alone."

"Yeah, I figured that." Tommy responds. Then he spoke again. "Gaz, there is something I really need to..."

"Check out the view, Tommy!" Gaz got off the bed quickly, grabs Tommy's hand and take him to a nearby window. They got an ocean side view of, well, the ocean! Upon seeing it, Tommy is in somewhat a trance. He admits that sharing this moment with his beloved Gaz was beautiful. But he came to his senses when he remembers what he wanted to say.

"Gaz..."

Unfortunately Gaz interrupts him again as she takes the phone.

"Let's call in room service, Tommy." Gaz smirked as she holds up a credit card. "Dad's paying."

Tommy groans but decides to hold off the truth...again.

A few minutes later

Tommy and Gaz just finished up the snacks, meals, whatnot they got from room service. Gaz burps and giggles as Tommy smirks.

"Excuse me. Well, if I ever have a kid, thanks to you Tommy, at least he or she is well fed." Gaz joked.

Tommy frowns. "Gaz, no joke. And I mean it. Because...you aren't getting a baby." Tommy said.

"Well, that figures. We didn't do too much of a number for us. At least we can save the baby thing until after the wedding. Speaking of which, where are we going to have it?" As Gaz speaks, Tommy is about to lose it. "My home or yours? I'm for the latter since my home is insane enough as it is, plus Dib would try to get on Zim's and my nerves again. Do you go for the Gothic look for the wedding dress or..."

"WE CAN'T GET MARRIED!!!!!" yelled Tommy, finally losing it.

Gaz's mouth is wide opened in shock. Tommy then realizes that isn't what he wanted to say but he panicked.

'Oh crud!' thought Tommy in panic once more.

Gaz put her head down. Tommy was worried. "Gaz...I didn't mean what I said. Listen to me, the reason I said is because..."

Before he could finish, Gaz slapped him across the face. "I can already tell why Tommy. You don't love me enough. You're going to be like all those guys I dreaded falling for. The kind who loves you until her gets into bed with you then he leaves you for some other broad."

Tommy knew she was over-reacting, but this is way beyond what he was expecting. "Gaz...That's not it..."

Gaz didn't listen. "First Kimi, now me. Who's next? Lil? Susie?" Gaz yelled.

"Gaz...Will you just listen to me?" Tommy asked her.

"Why should I? I bet you weren't even drunk that night. I bet you remembered screwing me and everything while I forgot." Gaz snapped.

"Gaz, nothing happened that night. That's what I've been TRYING to tell you. We just had a game of strip pokers and feel asleep on the bed. The Landlord saw us and everything." Tommy finally told her.

"Oh really? Did Kimi tell you about her dream image of what happened that night too?" Gaz growled. Then she looked at her ring Tommy gave and pulled it off and threw it at him. "Take you're stupid ring back. I NEVER want to see you again." With that she stormed off.

Tommy was now more angrily than sad. "FINE! I tried to tell you the truth and this is how you act? I thought a girlfriend is supposed to trust her boyfriend and give him the BOTD! But OH! You prove me wrong." Tommy yelled.

"Well there's a first time for everything huh?" Gaz snapped back as she walked away. Tommy then fumed off.

Gaz snuck into a building and started to cry hard. Then she looked at herself. Tommy be right?"

Later, at the local doctors

"Well doctor? Am I pregnant?" Gaz asked

"Ms. Membrane, I understand the need for a girl to want to find out such things but I think it's best to want to check after you've actually DONE something that could get you pregnant." The doctor said rather irritably.

"What do you mean? I'm...I'm still a virgin?" Gaz asked rather shocked.

"Well, unless these readings are lying, and they're not, that is correct." The doctor said.

Gaz was very shocked. "Tommy was right..."

Later

Gaz is walking to the hotel Tommy and her were staying. She saw him by the pool and ran up to him. However Tommy saw her and left fuming.

"Great...now HE'S mad at me. What do I do now?" She asked.

Gaz sighs and head back to her room which isn't used right now. She picked up her room phone and calls in the only person she could turn to help her out. She hopes that she is at home. She is in luck.

"Hello? Susie Carmichael here?" Susie answered.

"Susie, thank goodness I found you! It's Gaz." Gaz said, about to break into tears.

"Hey Gaz. How is your and Tommy's vacation doing?" Susie asked happily.

"Not so well." Gaz said sadly. Gaz then explains what happened from her misunderstanding with her love Tommy to finding out she is still a virgin. Susie listens in with surprise and shock.

"So he is now ticked off because you didn't give him the BOTD?" Susie asked.

"Yes! What am I going to do? He won't listen to me right after what I said!" Gaz cried.

"Calm down. Why don't you ask Kimi?" Susie asked.

"I would except she is probably busy with Timmy right now. You are her best friend; you give better advice than Angelica. You are my only hope!" Gaz explains.

"Well, Tommy likes to make movies, right?" Susie told her.

"And if I recall, there is a movie studio nearby where you're at called "Galaxical Movies". If I recall, Tommy always wanted a chance to help out in a real movie production." Susie said.

Gaz gets what Susie means. "So I could take him there and all I got to do is use my dad's name! My dad's famous, they ought a let Tommy get his chance!"

"That is what I hoped would happened." Susie replied.

"Susie, you're a genius! What should I do?" Gaz asked, eager to get Tommy back before it's too late.

"Listen carefully. How long is your and Tommy's vacation?"

"About two weeks."

"Good. It should be enough for Tommy to get his chance and maybe make up with you." Susie said, smiling on her end of the call.

"I hope this works." Gaz said with a sigh. "I...I wanted to make up with Tommy so much."

"Trust me, Gaz. When it's done, Tommy and you will make up...big time!"

"Wait a minute! How can I get him there?" Gaz asked.

"That is easy."


	5. Movie Time

Chapter 5: Movie Time

The Next Day

"Gaz, where are you taking me?" asked Tommy annoyed. Gaz is leading him to where she wants him to be at. She also blind folded him.

"Look, I know you are angry at me, but we are supposed to spend two weeks together. At least do what everyone else wanted so not to disappoint them." Gaz said reason singly.

"Fine, but when this is over, it's really over." Tommy said with an annoyed sigh.

"We'd here." Gaz said, stopping Tommy in front of a huge gate.

"Finally! Can I take this blind fold off now?" asked Tommy impatiently.

"Go ahead." Gaz said, smirking.

Tommy removes his blind fold and gasps.

"I don't believe it!" exclaimed Tommy.

Gaz has led the both of them right to where Susie has suggested them to go: the studio known as Galaxical Movies!

"Believe it, Tommy." said Gaz with a smile.

"This is Galaxical Movies! What are we doing here?!" asked Tommy still stunned.

"Well, I figured that since you're a film director, you would want a chance to help out in an actual movie production. I can give you that chance as a way to show how sorry I am for my reaction." Gaz explained.

"If we could get in." Tommy said suspicious.

"No problem. Watch this."

Gaz knocked on the gate. A porthole above opens up and a security guard pokes his head out to see whose knocking. Upon seeing Tommy and Gaz, he frowns.

"No tourists on the set. Now get lost!" snapped the guard.

"Wait!" Gaz said before the guard can poke his head back in. "My name is Gaz Membrane, the daughter of Professor Membrane."

The guard gasped. "You mean, the Professor Membrane, the host of that famous show now in its new season?!"

"Yes, that's him."

"And you're his daughter?"

"That's her." Tommy said nodding.

The guard chuckled. "Well, why didn't you say so? Now that's a horse with a different color!" The guard poke his head back in and opens the gate. "Come on in!"

Gaz smiles as she and Tommy goes in. 'I hope this works. I really do.' Gaz thought.

Later

"So, Ms. Membrane, you came here because your friend here wants to help out with an actual movie?" asked a movie executive on the set of their latest movie.

"That's right, sir. He is a good film director. You should try him to see how good he is." Gaz explained.

"Well, I don't normally do this for anyone, but for a daughter of the famous Professor Membrane, and not that insane son he talked about, I will make an exception. We'd let him direct a 2nd unit scene. And if he's good enough, we'd keep him on for the remainder of the shooting." The movie executive explains.

"So, what movie is it?" asked Tommy eagerly. "It isn't that Reptar crossover that stunk did it?"

"Nope and good thing we didn't make that. No, this movie is called "Tarry Knotter and the Physician's Rock", based on the new book series." explained the movie executive.

Tommy is thrilled. This is his chance, to show how good he is! And a chance for Gaz to make up and get her love Tommy back.

Later

Tommy was on the set with the director, Tommy Walled, talking to him.

"Alright Tommy here's the deal, I'll be doing the main scene with Tarry and Tom...man there are too may Toms on this set." He joked. Tommy laughed. "Anyway, I'll handle those two; you handle this scene with Lillian." The director pointed to somewhere in the script.

Tommy looked over his copy of the script. The scene was Lillian looking over a book about the Physician's Rock.

Later

Tommy was there with some of the crew members.

"Well now, let's get started." He smiled. He looked around. "Hey, we're our Lillian?"

"Eh... she's on her way." A crew member told her.

"Great!" Tommy moaned. He made it towards the other side of the set and bumped into someone.

"Hey, watched where you're going." A voice snapped.

Tommy looked to see the actress who played Lillian with her head down. "Sorry." he said.

She lifted her head and looked at him and gasped. "Wow, you're cute." She said. Tommy laughed nervously.

Elsewhere

"What is the Physician's Rock?" The actor playing Tarry asked the actor playing Tom.

"CUT CUT CUT!" Director Tom Walled complained. He sighed very irritated. "Man, this is what I get for hiring a kid just because he's a dead ringer for the character."

Gaz was nearby and scoffed. "I've read these books and even I can do a better Tarry than him."

Tom moaned. "Ok, David, come here." The actor playing Tarry (David) came up to him. "Listen, trying and be a bit , yet fascinated."

"What do you mean?" David asked, confused.

Gaz finally had enough as she approached them. "What he means is, you've got to be more like this." She moved so that David saw the side of her and she repeated his lines. "What is the Physician's Rock?" She said in a different voice.

Tom clapped his hand once. "Yes, that is EXACTLY what I wanted. You should go into acting."

Gaz blushed. Then she looked at David, who just stared at her. "Hey, you ok?"

"You're beautiful." David smiled.

Gaz, nervously, smiled and laughed.

As the movie resumes production, the actors, actresses, production crew, etc. have breaks to talk, discuss the script, set up props for certain scenes. So far, it seems that whatever anger Tommy feels towards Gaz the night she blows up in her face has disappeared. But with one problem gone, another comes in its place.

"So how did you get into production?" asked the actress who played Lillian during one break.

"Well, I got the talent while playing with my dad's camera while I was young. And when I meant young, I meant baby like." Tommy explains.

"Wow. You must be cute when you're a baby as well. So, since the break isn't done yet, how about we have lunch? I figured that the director is allowed to do that with his actors or actresses?" asked the actress.

If Tommy didn't know any better, he could swear that the girl is flirting with him. "Uh I guess." said Tommy nervously. 'Is this girl hitting on me??? Doesn't she know I'm older than her?!'

Meanwhile with Gaz

"So while you are a Goth back home, it doesn't mean you should be one all the right?" asked David.

"Well sure, once upon a time I hated the whole human race, but a few years later after moving out of my home town and living in a new one, I changed my whole outlook on life." Gaz said.

"I bet you have one boyfriend." smirked David, thinking that Gaz doesn't have one.

"Uh...I am not sure." Gaz said, not sure if her plan to make up with Tommy would work or not.

"If you're not sure, how about we go out for lunch since our break isn't over yet? I am impressed by your past life and your new one." said David.

If Gaz didn't know any better, she shoulda sworn that David is flirting with her.

"Uh I guess." Gaz said nervously. 'Is this kid flirting with me??? Doesn't he know I'm older than him?!'

Later

At Gaz's table, David is just looking at her happily. Gaz notices this and sighs.

She looked away for a moment and saw Tommy. Then she turned towards him. "You know, David. I..." Before she could finish, David kissed her on the lips. Gaz's eyes bugged out. "What the heck was that?"

"What? Aren't guys supposed to kiss a guy he likes?" David asked.

"Yeah, but..." Gaz moaned. "Look, David, you're a nice guy but, face the facts, you're 11, I'm 19...BIG difference ya know."

David sighed. "But...I KNOW I'm going to be a big hit celebrity...well...I...I guess..."

Gaz sighed. "Look I'm sure you'll find someone, but you've got to wait, or at least find someone your own age."

David nodded. "Thanks Gaz."

Gaz smiled then she saw Tommy with the actress playing Lillian (her names Emma). "I wonder if he's calmed down yet." Then she got up and walked over.

Tommy is looking for Gaz. Emma is smiling at him. "You're really cute you know." Tommy sighed as he looked around for Gaz.

'I think maybe I was too harsh with Gaz.' Tommy thought.

"You hear me?" Emma asked.

Tommy sighed again. "Emma, listen I..." He turned to face her and she kissed him on the lip.

Tommy was able to see Gaz walk up and he freaked out. Gaz saw the whole thing and was very furious. "SO! This is what I get? You were molesting a kid?"

Tommy pulled out. "She did it first."

Gaz scoffed. "Sure." With that she walked out further into the park.

Tommy ran after her.

Later

Gaz continued to walk up a mountain of some sort.

Tommy looked to the side. "Wait, this place seemed familiar." Then he saw a group of people below, across from them, looking up. "Oh crap, this is that disaster set they show off." He ran after Gaz.

"GAZ!" He called.

"Go away." Gaz growled.

Tommy continued. "Listen to me...I..."

Gaz turned around. "NO, you listen to ME. I said Go..."

Before she could finish, the show started and things became like a disaster movie as a tanker started to fall, water splashed, and fire exploded. The water started to knock Gaz off, Tommy jumped after her and the two fell.


	6. Hurricane Time

Chapter 6: Hurricane Time

The two landed, not in the water thankfully, but on the ground with a thud.

Before they could back up, they looked up just in time see a tanker falling towards them and they both braced for impact. The tanker exploded, but luckily none of them are hurt. They hold each other as they wait for the show to be over. A few minutes later, it stopped.

"Is...Is it over?" Gaz asked.

Tommy looked and sees that they're trapped. "Yeah, but it looks like we won't be going anywhere for a while." Tommy said with a sigh. "We'd have to stay here until we're rescued."

"And how is that? No one probably knew we'd here anyway." Gaz snapped.

"Gaz, you know that they would look for us since they have to look anywhere! I mean, it's not like it wouldn't have to happen if you just listened." Tommy told her.

"Well, you were kissing someone younger than you!" Gaz yelled angrily.

"Well..." Tommy stops and pauses to think. "Wait. What are we doing? We are letting anger get to us just as it did when I told you the truth."

"Come to think about it, you'd right." Gaz said with a sigh. "We just yelled without talking about it first. Why don't we do that first, before we yelled again?"

"All right, we will. I'd go first. Look, the girl Emma was kissing me, not the other way around. She was hitting on me and I was going to tell her that she is too young for me and I could get in trouble for dating someone younger than me." Tommy explained.

"Is that it?" Gaz asked. Tommy nodded. "Well, I guess it's my turn. Tommy, this whole filming job you wanted...it's nothing more than an attempt by me to make up with you."

"Really?" Tommy asked.

"Yes. I found out from my doctor that I am not pregnant, that I am still a virgin. I realized that you and Kimi were telling the truth and I was too mad to listen. I wanted to tell you but you stormed off because of the argument." Gaz explained. Then she looked sadly. "Still you should have told me what really happened earlier so none of this would happen."

Tommy sighs then spoke up. "I didn't know we were playing a game of strip poker when I proposed to you at the time. I thought we really did it. But when I found out what really happened from our landlord, well, I try to tell you the truth but I keep getting cut off from either you or someone else. Plus, I am scared that if I told you the truth, you may mistake it as us breaking up like I did with Kimi. I thought this vacation thing is the best way of telling you what really happened."

After finishing, Tommy stares at Gaz who stared back. They didn't speak for the next 5 minutes. Eventually, Tommy spoke again.

"Look, Gaz, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you early, I really wanted to tell you the truth." Tommy told Gaz. "And...I am really sorry I got mad at you for our argument."

"And I'm sorry my misunderstanding, with what you said about the "we can't get married thing" and you being kissed by Emma." Gaz said with another sigh. "How pitiful that we tell each other this since we may be trapped here until we died."

"We won't die, Gaz, I assured you of that. But in any case we may die, there's something I want to tell you." Tommy said.

"What?"

Tommy breaths in and out, then spoke. "I love you Gaz. I still do even after our argument."

"And Tommy...I loved you too. And if we do die here, at least we'd go to the afterlife together." Gaz said.

Soon Tommy and Gaz lean towards other and kissed each other deeply. Soon, expecting it may get cold; they hold each other for warm and comfort.

A few minutes later

Tommy and Gaz were asleep in each other's arms when one of them woke up because of a noise.

"Hey, I think I can hear some breathing down here! If you two are still alive, hang on!" yelled the voice.

"Tommy, wake up. I think we are getting rescued!" Gaz said, shaking Tommy. Tommy didn't stir at first. Gaz got worried and panicked. "Tommy! Please don't die on me! I love you!!!"

"Hey, what's with the crackle? I'm awake okay." Tommy said with a smile, as he slowly wakes up.

Gaz is relieved. "For a minute there, I thought you died."

"Hey, it takes more than this to kill me." Tommy said with a chuckle.

Soon the parts of the set and tanker were removed and Tommy and Gaz find themselves surrounded by a rescue crew.

"Thank goodness we found you two." said the director as he goes up to them. "When you two went missing, I set out a rescue crew to find you. What happened?"

"Oh nothing a disaster can't fix." Tommy said as he stood up with his love Gaz.

Gaz smiles as they got out of the wreck they got into early.

A few days later

As everyone was leaving after the days shooting a flash of light appeared and Dib appeared.

"Gaz...Hey Gaz!" He called looking for his sister. He ran up to someone. "Excuse me, you seen a girl named Gaz?"

"Gaz? Why she's over there." The guy pointed.

Dib say her and ran over to his sister. Tommy was there too.

Gaz saw her brother and sighed. Then, as soon as he got close, she moved out of the way, tripped him, and then grabbed him by the throat. "What do you want Dib?"

"GACK! Gaz...I found...proof...about Zim...I wanted to...show you..." He gagged.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "I'll be with the director." He sighed.

Gaz moaned as the glared at her brother. No one else was around them. "Listen, Dib, I KNOW Zim's an alien. I KNOW he wants to take control of Earth. But, you know what, I DON'T care. Zim is so stupid and so BAD at it that it's laughable."

"But...but Gaz..." Dib coughed.

Gaz threw her brother to the ground. "Now, I suggest you either leave, or find a way to make yourself useful." Gaz glared.

Dib, quickly, nodded and ran off to give a hand.

Gaz smiled as she walked to where Tommy went to.

Tommy finally found the director but noticed that he is throwing up in a bag. His crew is with him.

"It's okay, sir. I think you just have too much to eat." said one of the crew.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"The director is sick. I think it must be something he ate." explained another crew member.

"I am not sick! I just....oh crud!" groans the director as he throws up again.

"Sir, you need to go to the hospital to get better. I insisted." said a crew member as he helps the director towards the door.

"Right, I guess I shouldn't continue to direct under this condition." said the director with a sigh.

As he left, a question is being asked.

"Well, now what? If we wait for the director to return to health, the movie will be under budget and we have a deadline!" complained a crew member.

"Well, we'd need to get a new director until the movie's done being made or until the director returns." said the first crew member who spoke.

Tommy thought about it then he smiles.

"I can take over as director." exclaimed Tommy.

"You? What could you do?" asked a crew member in disbelief.

"Well, I not only filmed, I also directed. You guys gave me a chance to film, so why not a chance to directed?" asked Tommy eager.

"Give him a shot." Gaz said as she arrived. "I seen his work and it was good. And besides, where else can you find a director when you got a deadline?"

"The Goth girl is right. All right, Mr. Pickles. We'd give you a shot." said a crew member.

Tommy smiles then hug Gaz.

"I can't believe. I get a chance to film and directed an actual movie! Thanks for sticking up for me, Gaz." Tommy said as he kissed Gaz on the cheek.

Gaz smiles. "No problem."

Later

As the movie production continues, Tommy has proven why he's the best. He didn't freak out whenever an actor messed up a line or when something goes wrong. He just calmly explains what went wrong and gave them a chance. Gaz, along with Dib, help out as they can. Tommy, remembering the books by heart, told the actors where to stand and so forth. Heck, it was Tommy's idea to allow himself, Gaz, and Dib to make cameos in the films since Tommy knows that director sometimes do this.

Also, David and Emma, who was hitting on Tommy and Gaz earlier, weren't attractive to the older teens anymore. In fact, Dib mentioned to Tommy and Gaz that they were seen hanging out together and he said the two are flirting with each other. And Tommy and Gaz are happy for that.

As the movie production is about to draw to a close, no one expects that a deadly hurricane is on its way...

A few days later

It's nearing the end of shooting with only Four days left.

Tommy smiled. "Man, we might get done early."

A crew man came up. "Yeah, you've done a great job as a director. You're a real pro."

"Thanks." Tommy said happily.

Suddenly Dib and Gaz ran up. "Tommy, we've got BIG BIG trouble." Dib told him.

"What? What's wrong?" Tommy asked worryingly.

"There's a hurricane coming. We've got to take shelter NOW!" Gaz said in fright.

"But...But the shooting..." Tommy stuttered.

"Hopefully it'll miss us." Dib said as he and Gaz dragged him away with the other actors away.

The next day, after the hurricane past

The set was a disaster. It wasn't destroyed but it was an obvious mess.

Everyone looked shocked. Tommy looked the worst.

Gaz was next to Tommy. "Tommy...I'm sorry..." She said.

However Tommy wasn't sad. In fact, he started to laugh.

Gaz was shocked.

"He's lost it." Emma said.

"Definitely." David said.

Tommy turned to face them. "Hey, I'm just laughing because he won't be finishing on time...but we won't be over time either." Everyone was shocked. "Look, if we work together, we can get everything fixed in two days and finish things off on the last day."

Everyone looked at each other.

"Can we do it?" A crew member asked.

"What choice do we have?" Another asked.

"Alright." David agreed. "We'll help."

Tommy smiled

Getting better starts to play

It's getting better all the time...

I used to get mad at my school

The teachers that taught me weren't cool

You're holding me down

Turning me 'round

Filling me up with rules

They all start to get out supplies and start to cut out new pieces.

Everyone is hammering things in or painting things and stuff.

I've got to admit it's getting better

A little better all the time

I have to admit it's getting better

It's getting better....

Since you've been mine

David and Emma are painting the same wall and soon come close to each other. They look at each other and smile.

Gaz is hammering in a piece of wall and hits her thumb. She holds it gently. Tommy puts his hand on hers. The looks at him and the two smile.

Me used to be angry young man

Me hiding me head in the sand

You gave me the word

I've finally heard

I'm doin' the best that I can

Some crew members rolled out some new carpet, others put up new props and stuff.

New cameras are moved in and new lights came in.

I've got to admit it's getting better

A little better all the time

I have to admit it's getting better

It's getting better....

Since you've been mine

Getting so much better all the time

It's getting better all the time

Better...better...better

It's getting better all the time

Better...better...better

Tommy and the others smile as they looked at the complete set. They all cheer and get back to work.

The next day

Tommy, Gaz, and Dib are heading towards a private jet that the studio loaned them. All of the cast and crew are cheering and waving.

"Thanks for everything. We would have gone into overtime if it wasn't for you." Tom smiled to him.

"You're very welcome." Tommy said.

"Have a good trip." Emma said.

"Thanks. Good luck with post production." Gaz told them.

With that the three got on the plane and flew off back home.


	7. Back Home

Chapter 7: Back Home

Later

As the plane flew towards Tommy and Gaz's home, Tommy is sitting in a seat in first class, arranged by the Galaxical Movies place due to him and Gaz helping them now, next to Gaz who is sleeping. Tommy has just finished reading his book and put it down. He looks at Gaz. Tommy sighs.

'She is so beautiful when she sleeps. I can't believed it was a week ago that she and I nearly broke up. And now...we are still together. Sigh, you know after all this time I have with Gaz, I'm thinking of getting married after all. And this time, it will be out of love.' Tommy thought.

Tommy shakes Gaz awake. Gaz wakes up mumbling.

"What? What is it, Tommy?" Gaz asked.

Tommy breaths in and out, then spoke. "Gaz, I love you so much."

Gaz smiles. "I love you too."

"And after all this time, I wanted to stay with you for the rest of my..."

But Gaz holds up a finger, stopping Tommy.

"I know what you're thinking, but not yet." Gaz said with a smile. "I was caught by surprise last time you propose to me and I wasn't ready then, and I am not now. Wait, Tommy, until I am ready."

"So you're saying you don't want to get married right now." Tommy said nodding.

"You got that right."

Tommy smiles and kissed Gaz.

"You're right. I am proposing too early. But I am confident that we will have time to think for you to get ready and for me the same thing." Tommy said.

Gaz chuckles then goes to sleep again. Her head is on Tommy's chest. Tommy smiles, turns off the light, puts his arm around Gaz, and asleep, planning to dream about himself and his love.

Later

Once Tommy and Gaz returned, they got a welcome back party welcoming them back. However, the party was nearly ruined when Tommy and Gaz announced that they won't be getting married after all. This surprises everyone especially the parents (well, not Didi because she knew why). Luckily, since Stu, Didi, and Prof. Membrane have yet to tell the newspaper to announce the "engagement", they were spared the embarrassment. Still, despite this sudden news, the party was a success.

"I can't believe you aren't marrying Tommy." Angelica said in disapproval.

"And you care why?" asked Susie in a smirk.

"Hey, even I can be concerned for my cousin!" Angelica protested.

"We aren't ready yet. Gaz mostly. But someday, we will be." Tommy said, putting his arm around Gaz.

"Yep. That's us, the patient couple." Gaz added.

"Oh, speaking of couple, you two got a postcard from Timmy and Kimi." Dil said handing a postcard to the both lovebirds.

"Dear Tommy and Gaz," Tommy said, reading the postcard. "We are having an alienicly time here in New Mexico. Wish you were here...though after all the trouble we went through to survive Area 51, I'm glad you aren't here! Sincerely, Timmy Turner and Kimi Watanabe Finster."

"'Area 51?'? Asked Lil in disbelief.

"Probably been around your bro too much, Gaz." Phil said with a shrug.

"Oh brother and I don't mean Dib." Gaz said in annoyance.

"So who wants to play the new eight players arcade game???" asked Chuckie excited.

Gaz smirked. "Me and Tommy will so kick your butts."

"You're on, girl!" exclaimed Susie also with a smirk.

The group of them all walked towards the arcade, which was a few blocks away.

"So, what did you guys do that got you in that sweet jet?" Susie asked.

"Bet it's because of Goth girl here's father." Angelica scoffed.

"Well...actually, you're half right Angelica." Tommy told them.

"What? She is?" Susie asked.

"I am?" Angelica gasped.

"Well, you see, while we were in Florida, Gaz dropped her father's name which allowed us to get into Galaxical Movies." Tommy told them.

"Oh, so you followed my suggestion huh?" Susie asked with a smirk.

Gaz nodded. "Yep, and I also used my fathers popularity to get them to let Tommy direct 2nd unit of the new movie based off of Tarry books."

That stopped everyone in their tracks and stare at the two of them.

"NO WAY!" They all said.

"You got to work on..." Chuckie started.

"The movie version off..." Lil continued.

"The hit book Tarry Knotter..." Phil continued.

"And the Physician's Rock!" Dil finished.

Tommy and Gaz smiled and nodded. "Yep."

The gang couldn't believe it. "But that's not all..." Gaz added.

"WHAT! You mean there's more!" Angelica gasped.

"Yep...about a week later the director got sick and I was asked in to finish directing." Tommy smiled.

This floored everyone. They were just too speechless.

Tommy and Gaz shook their heads and continued to walk. After they were half a block away, they turned around.

"HEY! You guys going to continue to play ICE-MEN or are we going to have the tournament." Gaz asked with a smirk.

The gang snapped out of it and caught up.

Soon they were at the arcade.

Soon upon arriving, they used their money to get token for the new arcade game "Soul Bird II", which is a fighting type game. The kids chose a 2 player vs. 2 player vs. 2 player vs. 2 player action (the game itself is an 8-player game, of course), which pits Tommy and Gaz vs. Phil and Lil vs. Chuckie and Dil vs. Angelica and Susie. The kids played the game as if for hours.

"You almost got him, Gaz!" said Tommy excited as Gaz played the game like a total pro.

"Darn it! I refused to lose!" yelled Phil like crazy.

However, with a smirk, Gaz uses Profboly's finishing move, the Icing Burn, to destroy Phil's character, defeating him.

"You lost, Phil!" exclaimed Lil.

"Well, you lost too, Lillian!" protested Phil.

"Oh yeah."

Chuckie, Dil, Angelica, and Susie didn't have any luck either. Within the next few minutes or so, Tommy and Gaz had defeated the others.

"We won!" exclaimed Tommy happily as he hugged Gaz with joy.

"Yeah, yeah, we let you two win." Angelica half-lied.

"Would have won if I knew how to play the game." said Susie a bit embarrassed.

"Hey, I didn't know how to play it either but I adapted to it." Chuckie mentioned.

"Just not too well." joked Gaz.

"Whatever. Want to go another round?" asked Dil.

"Eager for another butt whooping?" asked Gaz with a smirk.

"In that case, don't let us stop ya!" joked Tommy as the kids get ready to play the game again.


	8. The Premiere

Epilogue: The Premiere

A few months later

It was the day of the premiere of Tarry Knotter and the Physician's Rock. Tommy, Gaz, and Dib were obviously invited for helping out, but they also made sure all of their friends and family would join them.

They were all flown to Hollywood to see it. Everyone was dressed in their best. Tommy, Gaz, and Kimi dressed in the same outfits they wore at the Thriller Music Video premiere.

"Man, this is going to be AWESOME!" Tommy cheered as they were being driven in a limo to the premiere. Tommy, Kimi, Gaz, Timmy, Dib, and Prof. Membrane were in one limo, the rest of the gang and their parents were in others.

"Yep. It sure is." Gaz smiled.

"I'm glad we made it back here in time to get invited." Kimi added.

"Yeah, I would SO hate myself if we did." Timmy mentioned.

"By the way, how was New Mexico?" Prof. Membrane asked.

"Eh...New?" They said.

"Hmm...Interesting." Prof. Membrane mentioned.

"Did you see any Aliens?" Dib asked? Gaz glared at him. "Eh...forget I asked that question."

"Hey guys, we're here!" Tommy cheered.

"Boy, Tommy is like a little kid again huh?" Kimi asked.

"Yep, he sure is." Gaz sighed happily.

The chauffer came to the door and opened it. Tommy and Gaz came out first hand in hand. People cheered and took pictures of them. Next were Timmy and Kimi, not as many people cheered but not that much. Next was Prof. Membrane and the whole crowd went NUTS. People ran up and asked for his autograph and everything. When Dib came out, nothing happened...except crickets chirping.

Later

Inside everyone was talking and stuff, all excited for the movie.

Soon the director Tom Walled came up on stage. "Thank you all for coming. Before we begin I'd like to thank our cast and crew for making all of this possible but, more importantly, I'd like to thank Tommy Pickles for taking over during the last few weeks of shooting. Without him, we wouldn't be here today. Give him a round of applause." A spotlight appeared on Tommy, who was up in the upper balcony. Everyone clapped and cheered.

Tommy stood up and waved. After it died down, Tommy waved his hands wildly, making gestures saying he wanted a mic. A nearby Speaker man took a small one and tossed it up to Tommy who, surprisingly, caught it. Tommy put it on.

"Thank you all for your kindness, but I can't take all the credit. Part of the success has to go to my lovely girlfriend Gaz Membrane." Tommy stated as he got Gaz to stand up. Everyone applauded and Gaz blushed. "AND!" Tommy added. "There's something else I have to say."

He turned off the mic. "Gaz, I know we said to wait, but I don't think I can anymore." Gaz was confused. Tommy put the mic back on, got on his knees, and reached into his pocket. He took out a box. "Gaz Membrane...will you marry me?"

Everyone gasped and pictures were taken. Gaz was at a lost for words. "Tommy...Well...I..." She sighed. "Of course I'll marry you!" Everyone applauded and more pictures were taken. Shortly after, the movie started.

The next day

Tommy's proposal to Gaz was in the paper with a picture of it on the front page. One set of copies was delivered to a stand in a strange town were everyone looked rather stupid.

A small yellow creature that looked like a bad dog costume was skipping down the street on two legs licking a lollipop. It came up to the stand and saw the paper. "OOO!" it said as it took a copy and skipped away. The stand owner didn't even notice, he was too busy picking his nose.

The dog-thing skipped towards a strangely built house and entered. Then it went to a garbage can and jumped in and went down a hidden tube that led him to some sort of mechanical laboratory. He skipped over to a chair.

"Now if this plans work I will be rid of Dib forever!" A person in the chair said.

The dog-thing started to bounce around. "WHO DE DO DE DO DE DO DE DO!"

The chair turned around and revealed a rather tall, green skinned, red eyed person. "GIR!" He growled.

Gir stopped and dropped the paper and saluted. The green person looked at the paper, picked it up, and read it. When he came to the part mentioning Gaz Membranes Proposal, he looked at the picture, and then his eyes glowed very red as he growled.

The End?


End file.
